Truth or Dare
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: SSLC/ Sisyphus x Sasha/ Bagaimana kalau sesekali kau memanggilku dengan namaku, bukan Athena, tapi Sasha?


**Truth or Dare**

A Saint Seiya – Lost Canvas Fanfiction

Written by Gokudera J. Vie

_Saint Seiya – Lost Canvas_ © _Masami Kurumada & Teshirogi Shiroi_

Sisyphus x Sasha. Alternate Reality. Romance. Humor(?). Out of Character. (Possibility of) typo(s).

# # #

Sisyphus berkedip sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Regulus?" tanyanya pada sang keponakan dengan wajah heran dan ekspresi tak percaya.

Hari itu Sisyphus baru saja kembali dari misi dan sedang memberikan laporan kepada sang Athena ketika tiba-tiba saja tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, apalagi hujan badai, keponakannya satu itu menyeruak masuk ke kuil Athena dan mengecup pipi sang dewi tepat di depan mata kepala sang Sagitarius.

Regulus menjawab pertanyaan Sisyphus dengan cengiran. Sasha, sang korban, hanya menempelkan telapak tangan di pipi yang barusan dikecup oleh Regulus. Sisyphus menyipitkan matanya tajam.

"Baiklah," Regulus dengan lincah melompat melewati Sisyphus. "Terima kasih, Athena-_sama_. Aku pergi dulu!" dan melesat pergi sebelum sang paman sempat menangkapnya.

"Dasar anak itu," gerutu Sisyphus menatap kepergian Regulus yang bagaikan badai. "Tolong maafkan kelancangan Regulus, Athena-_sama_," ujar Sisyphus kembali menghadap Sasha.

Sasha terawa kecil. "Tidak masalah kok," katanya. "Hari ini para _saint _dan calon _saint _sedang bersantai dan kudengar mereka melakukan sebuah permainan kecil yang diusulkan oleh Aldebaran, mungkin kelakuan Regulus adalah bagian dari permainan tersebut?" Sasha melanjutkan, berdiri dan berjalan mendekati jendela dimana dia bisa menatap sebagian besar wilayah Sanctuary. "Lagi pula Regulus kan manis, jadi kumaafkan," tambahnya bercanda.

"Athena-_sama_," tegur Sisyphus.

Sisyphus menghela nafas berat. Sasha selalu bersikap dewasa terlebih lagi pertumbuhannya memang cepat dan membuatnya terlihat lebih tua dari pada seumurannya, Tenma dan Regulus, hingga Sisyphus sering dibuat lupa kalau sebenarnya gadis itu masih termasuk anak-anak. Kalau dibandingkan dengan umur Sisyphus sih sudah pasti masih anak-anak.

"Sisyphus! Sisyphus!" Sasha melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Sisyphus.

Sisyphus tersentak. "Uh, ya?" tanyanya kikuk.

Sasha justru terdiam, sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu. Berikutnya sebuah senyum simpul penuh arti merekah, yang entah kenapa membuat Sisyphus merasa tidak nyaman. Sepertinya Sasha merencanakan sesuatu dan hal itu tampaknya bukan hal yang bagus untuk Sisyphus.

"Terima kasih untuk laporanmu, Sisyphus," ujar Sasha, topeng bijaknya kembali terpasang. "Kau pasti lelah, bagaimana kalau minum teh sejenak denganku? Kebetulan aku juga sedang luang dan bosan."

Sisyphus hendak menolak.

"Kumohon, Sisyphus?" pinta Sasha.

Sisyphus memejamkan matanya dan memaksa dirinya berpikir rasional, tahu benar Sasha mewarisi beberapa sifat jahil Kardia. Setelah beberapa detik, "Baiklah!" jawabnya dengan berat hati, akal sehatnya benar-benar tidak bisa menang dari perasaannya.

Berikutnya mereka sudah berada di taman kuil Athena, duduk di kursi kayu dengan sebuah meja batu sebagai pemisah. Kue-kue dan sepoci teh telah terhidang di atas meja, tampak manis dan menggoda. Suasana pun begitu mendukung, cerah berawan dan angin terkadang berhembus sejuk, belum lagi bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di taman tersebut menjadi pemandangan yang menentramkan hati.

"Silahkan dinikmati," ujar Sasha.

Sisyphus mengambil sebuah kue bulat yang dilapisi oleh gula dan mencicipinya. "Enak!" ujar Sisyphus takjub. "Rasanya seperti meleleh. Enak sekali," dengan tatapan tidak percaya terarah pada kue di tangannya yang sudah dimakan setengah.

"Terima kasih," kata Sasha sambil tersenyum sebelum menyesap teh-nya.

Sisyphus mengangkat tatapan matanya menuju Sasha. "Anda yang membuatnya, Athena-_sama_?" tanya Sisyphus.

Sasha meletakkan gelasnya di meja, raut wajahnya malu-malu dan dengan canggung dia mengangguk. "Iya, aku yang membuatnya. Bagaimana juga aku ini perempuan, setidaknya harus bisa memasak dan membuat satu atau dua kue," ujarnya.

Mendadak saja sebuah rasa kagum muncul dalam diri Sisyphus. Ah, dewi-nya yang satu ini memang tidak pernah gagal mengejutkannya, tapi keterkejutannya tentu saja dalam bentuk positif, membuatnya semakin menghormati sang Athena.

Sisyphus tersenyum lembut. "Suatu hari mungkin, ah tidak, maksudku pasti Athena-_sama _akan menjadi seorang istri dan ibu yang baik," ujarnya.

Rona kemerahan merekah di pipi Sasha. Untuk sesaat mereka berdua kehilangan kata-kata, Sasha menundukkan wajah dan membiarkan poninya menutupi ekspresinya, sedangkan Sisyphus... sepertinya dia masih mengagumi kue-kue buatan Sasha.

"Ah!" ucap Sasha tiba-tiba. "Sisyphus, ayo kita lakukan permainan yang dimainkan Regulus," ujarnya bersemangat.

Sisyphus, yang sedang memakan sebuah kue berbentuk bulan sabit, tersedak. "Bisa tolong diulangi?" pintanya setelah meneguk teh-nya.

"Nama permainannya _Truth or Dare_," kata Sasha, tidak berminat menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apa pun. "Harusnya ini akan lebih menyenangkan jika dilakukan oleh banyak orang, tapi kita berdua saja tidak masalah."

"Athena-_sama_!" protes Sisyphus.

"Peraturannya mudah. Kita melakukan _suit _dan siapa yang kalah _harus _memilih menjawab pertanyaan dari pemenang dengan jujur atau melakukan apa yang diperintahkan si pemenang. Bagaimana?"

_Uuh, benar-benar deh_, batin Sisyphus sambil mengurut dahinya. "Baiklah, permainan apa pun itu ayo kita lakukan!" ujarnya frustasi.

Sasha tersenyum senang. Melihat senyum itu ingin rasanya Sisyphus mencubit pipi sang Athena... kalau saja dia berani. Ah, sudahlah, lagi pula Sisyphus juga pasti tak akan kuasa menolak permintaan gadis itu.

Mereka pun melakukan _suit_.

Sasha mengeluarkan gunting dan Sisyphus mengeluarkan kertas.

"Aku menang," ujar Sasha. "_Truth or Dare?_"

"Ugh," ucap Sisyphus menatap telapak tangannya. _Truth or Dare_? Memilih salah satu rasanya berat sekali, secara saja dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang Athena. Tentu saja dia tidak mau kalau sampai disuruh mencium Aldebaran seperti yang dilakukan keponakannya kepada sang Athena tadi.

"_Truth_!" jawab Sisyphus pelan dan tegas dengan memantapkan hati.

Sasha menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Kalau begitu, apa warna kesukaanmu, Sisyphus?" tanya Sasha.

"Eh?" Sisyphus yang sudah menyiapkan diri untuk pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh jadi menatap Sasha dengan kaget. "Warna kesukaan saya?"

"Iya. Apa warna kesukaanmu, Sisyphus?" Sasha mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Sisyphus memikirkan pertanyaan itu dalam-dalam. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan sesuatu seperti itu sebelumnya, mengenai suka dan tidak suka, tidak ada yang _sangat _disukainya atau pun _sangat _tidak disukainya. Tapi kalau dia disuruh memilih...

" –mungkin lavender," jawab Sisyphus. "Ya, mungkin warna lavender," ulangnya. "Karena saya sangat menyukai rambut Athena-_sama_, terutama ketika saya melihat rambut Anda menari bersama angin."

Seolah mengiyakan perkataan Sisyphus, angin berhembus dengan sedikit kencang dan membuat rambut Sasha sedikit berkibar. Satu keuntungan bagi Sasha sesungguhnya karena hal tersebut membantunya menutupi rona malu di wajahnya. Tidak pernah dia sangka seorang Sisyphus bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Ba-baiklah, selanjutnya!" ujar Sasha.

Sekali lagi mereka melakukan _suit_.

Sasha mengeluarkan kertas dan Sisyphus mengeluarkan batu. Sekali lagi kemenangan jatuh ke tangan Sasha.

"_Truth or Dare_?" tanya Sasha.

Sisyphus menundukkan wajahnya dengan sedih. "_Truth_," jawabnya lemah namun tanpa keraguan, mulai merasa percaya diri bahwa tidak ada hal yang perlu disembunyikan dari sang Athena.

"Apakah ada orang yang kau sukai?"

Sisyphus mengangkat wajahnya, berharap melihat ekspresi jahil sang Athena, namun yang ada di hadapannya adalah sebuah ekspresi yang benar-benar serius. Sisyphus jadi bingung harus menjawab apa. Suka yang seperti apa yang dimaksud oleh sang Athena? Suka kepada keluarga? Teman? Kekasih?

"Athena-_sama_," ujar Sisyphus. "Kalau yang dimaksud suka itu suka kepada keluarga atau teman, saya menyukai semua penghuni Sanctuary. Bagi saya mereka semua sudah seperti keluarga sendiri dan teman yang baik sama-sama berjuang di jalan yang sama."

Sasha tersenyum meski tatapan matanya mengungkapkan bahwa bukan itu jawaban yang dia harapkan. Sisyphus memilih mengabaikan meski menyadari. _Suit _berikutnya, Sasha mengeluarkan gunting dan Sisyphus mengeluarkan batu. Akhirnya Sisyphus mendapatkan kesempatan menang.

"_Truth or Dare_?" tanya Sisyphus.

"_Truth_," jawab Sasha.

"Kalau begitu..." Sisyphus mencoba mencari pertanyaan yang ringan dan tidak menyinggung gadis itu. "Apa yang Athena-_sama _pikirkan tentang saya?"

Hening.

"Athena-_sama_?" panggil Sisyphus setelah sepuluh detik berlalu dan Sasha sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Ah," ujar Sasha. "Sisyphus itu menurutku orang yang bertanggung jawab dan dapat di andalkan," katanya. "Tampan dan baik hati," membuat Sisyphus tersenyum malu. "Sangat perhatian dan sangat kusukai."

Hening. Kenapa Sisyphus selalu saja dibuat kaget oleh gadis itu? Tidak peduli siapa yang bertanya, hal-hal tak terduga pasti keluar dari mulut sang Athena dan Sisyphus dibuat tidak dapat berkata-kata. Sisyphus pun tampak sudah melupakan sekitarnya dan hanya terfokus pada sang dewi dan permainan sederhana mereka.

"Terima kasih?" kata Sishypus tidak yakin.

"Uhm," Sasha tersenyum. "Nah, yang berikutnya yang terakhir ya, Sisyphus. Kurasa Pope akan mencariku setelah ini," katanya.

Mereka kembali melakukan _suit_. Kemenangan kembali berpihak pada Sasha dengan batu mengalahkan gunting.

"_Dare_," ujar Sisyphus sebelum Sasha sempat bertanya. Disuruh mencium Aldebaran rasanya lebih baik dari pada menghadapi suasana canggung dengan sang dewi.

Senyuman Sasha seolah permanen dalam tahap ini. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau sekali-kali memanggilku dengan namaku, Sisyphus? Bukan _Athena_, melainkan _Sasha_?"

Sepertinya hari ini Sisyphus terus-terusan menginjak ranjau, semuanya serba salah dan kikuk. Apakah harus dia lakukan tantangan tersebut? Dia tidak ingin bersikap tidak sopan dengan memanggil sang dewi dengan namanya saja, tapi dia juga tidak bisa mundur dari permainan ini sekarang.

"Athena-_sama_," suara Pope terdengar memanggil.

Sisyphus bernafas lega karena Pope menyela di saat yang tepat. "Sepertinya Pope membutuhkan Anda. Sebaiknya saya kembali ke kuil saya," ujar Sisyphus, beranjak dari kursinya.

Sasha mengangguk, turut beranjak dari sisinya. "Kalau begitu kita tunda dulu, tapi suatu hari kau harus memenuhi tantangan ini, oke?" ujarnya sambil mengedip jahil.

Sisyphus berkedip.

Sasha telah berjalan mendahuluinya dan Sisyphus memandangnya dari belakang, menatap bagaimana rambut ungu panjang gadis itu bergerak bagaikan terapung dalam air, tampak ringan dan halus, bagaimana ujung gaunnya membentuk semacam gelombang ketika dia berjalan. Gadis kecil yang dibawanya ke Sanctuary empat tahun yang lalu itu kini telah menjelma menjadi wanita yang cantik, luar dan dalam.

Sekali lagi Sisyphus menghela nafas berat. Kalau sudah begini dia jadi seperti berhutang pada sang Athena. Kemudian Sisyphus tersenyum, setidaknya mereka sedikit belajar mengenai satu sama lain hari ini, memperkecil jarak di antara mereka berdua. Ya, mungkin saja suatu hari nanti Sisyphus akan cukup berani untuk memenuhi tantangan tersebut, dan dibawah suatu kondisi khusus.

Mungkin...

**Truth or Dare – End**

A/N : Ummm... niatnya bikin fluffy, humor sama parody sekalian kalau bisa, tapi gara-gara salah sontrek belakangnya jadi galau deh #orz Ini adalah fic kedua saya tentang SisyphusxSasha, semoga pembaca menyukainya ya.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Dimohon kritik dan sarannya ^^

Gokudera J. Vie

02 Januari 2013


End file.
